


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by La5021



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Idiots in Love, This is so fucking gay, merry xmas everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La5021/pseuds/La5021
Summary: “Kara… I should go. It’s getting late,” Lena murmurs sadly, though she makes no move to move from the crook of Kara’s neck.“But baby, it’s cold outside.”





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Ehm hi. So I'm actually not dead, I've just been super busy with a new job and time's really just slipped away from me. I'm gonna try and update Casualty at some point this weekend, so yeah. Sorry, guys. 
> 
> I've been drinking gin so apologies if I've missed any typos, but enjoy Supercorp being cute as fuck.

Lena’s drawn to warmth like a moth to a flame. She craves it like nothing else and it’s a weakness she’s not particularly fond of owning up to. Her mother, in particular, loves to remind Lena of her inability to remain _detached_.  

But that’s neither here nor there, because Lillian’s rotting in a cold and hopefully damp cell and Lena’s currently snuggled into the soft wool of Kara’s sweater, sighing contentedly as she feels Kara’s deft fingers thread through her dark curls, lightly scratching her scalp as she goes. Lena hums in pleasure.

The arm around Lena’s shoulders tightens ever so slightly and Lena snuggles in closer, breathing in the scent of Kara’s perfume - grapefruit mixed with something else that Lena can’t quite put her finger on.

They’d spent the day much like this, cuddled up on the couch and casually lounging around Kara’s apartment. It’s nowhere near as big as her penthouse, but it actually feels like a _home_. Lena hasn’t had one in years. Not since Lex.

Her board members have been a pain in the ass lately so she’s needed this, just a day of eating junk food and watching Netflix with the literal embodiment of sunshine. But as she chances a glance at the darkening sky just out of the corner of her eye, she knows she needs to go soon. She has several meetings in the morning that she can’t reschedule (Lena genuinely thinks Jess would kill her if she tried).

“Kara… I should go. It’s getting late,” Lena murmurs sadly, though she makes no move to move from the crook of Kara’s neck.

“But baby, it’s cold outside.”

Lena smiles against Kara’s skin in spite herself.

“It’s getting late. I really should go back to my apartment,” Lena says again, a little more convincingly this time. Kara’s arms tighten around her once more. “Today’s been so lovely…”

“Good. You needed it,” Kara says, pressing a kiss into Lena’s hair.

Lena melts a little, but still moves to extricate herself from Kara’s warm embrace. Kara tugs at one of Lena’s stray hands and pulls her back into her lap.

“Rao, Lena your hands are like ice!”

Lena quirks an eyebrow at Kara’s blatant lie, because she’s been fighting the urge to take her own sweater off all day. Who needs central heating when you have your own personal heater in alien form? But she indulges Kara’s pout and moves in for a kiss that’s meant to be chaste, but is anything but by the way Lena’s breath hitches in her throat when she pulls away.

“I need to go. Jess has been worrying about these meetings for a month and I can already picture her pacing the fl-“

She’s cut off by a swift pair of lips. “But Lena, it’s late and it’s Christmas,” Kara whispers, all the while laying a stream of kisses along Lena’s jaw, her cheeks, her forehead and her lips once more.

Lena’s eyelids flutter shut and she can feel her will slipping with each feather-like touch.

“Well,” she begins breathily and Kara’s smile is triumphant. “Maybe just a half a drink more.”

Kara sits up and pulls Lena along with her. “Why don’t you put some music on while I get you another glass of wine?”

Lost and utterly mesmerised by the swirling hues of blue that are Kara’s eyes, Lena nods and fumbles with the remote of Kara’s stereo until she finds a song that she recognises.

Seconds later, a pair of arms encircles her from behind and tugs her into a dance. Well, Lena wouldn’t call it a dance, more like a gentle sway but she doesn’t mind. Kara’s head is tucked neatly under Lena’s chin, her warm breath tickling the skin of her neck.

“Can you imagine what the press would say if they ever found out about us - a Super in the clutches of a Luthor?” Lena teases. Kara chuckles and holds on tighter. “You’ve cast a spell on me, Kara… and I’m not entirely sure I want you to break it.”

“I would never,” Kara breathes into her skin.

“No, of course you wouldn’t, darling. You love me.” Kara laughs, the low sound resounding deep within her chest. It’s easy; it’s so unbelievably easy to be with Kara like this, just the two of them. In her wildest dreams, she never could’ve imagined that she’d be able to be herself, _give all of herself_ , to someone without them needing anything in return.

It baffles her, it really does. Kara doesn’t want anything from her, nothing that she doesn’t already have anyway. The woman in her arms had her heart long before they ever went on their first date.

“I do. So much,” Kara whispers adoringly.

Lena pulls back, eyes twinkling and kisses her deeply; pouring everything she has into each brush of lips. “I love you, too. Even when you’re being pushy.”

Kara releases her hold on and puts a hand to her chest, affronted. Lena spots her lips twitching in the effort to keep up the charade. “Me? Pushy? Why I’d never, Ms. Luthor.”

Lena laughs again and steps back into Kara’s waiting arms. They keep swaying even when the music stops.

**** **** **** **** ****

Hours later Lena’s squinting at the darkness outside, trying to peer through the thick layer of fog that seems to have settled over the city.

“I should go,” Lena says again, though still not entirely convinced. Kara hums in acknowledgment, but doesn’t look up from Lena’s lap. “Today’s been lovely, _you’ve_ been lovely-“

“But, baby, it’s cold outside and-“

“-I’ve had a really lovely time, but-“

“-I’m so lucky to have you.”

“I really should go.”

“It’s much too dangerous to be driving in this. Rao, even I wouldn’t fly in this.”

“Liar. I know you. You’ll make me late tomorrow,” Lena hums.

“Jess won’t blame me. Your lips are delicious,” Kara says, leaning in and capturing Lena’s bottom lip between her own and nipping at it gently.

“Mmmh, maybe just half a drink more.”

“That took far more convincing than I thought, you know.”

“Kara?”

“Yes, dear?”

“Don’t push your luck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays, everyone!


End file.
